


loud and clear

by minmoongi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, ShowHyuk is life, ShowHyuk is love, i can't move on, it's been a week after monsta x mnl, sorry i made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmoongi/pseuds/minmoongi
Summary: Minhyuk confesses when he thinks Shownu can't hear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk haha

When all the members have left the training room, Shownu asks, “Why haven't you gone home yet?”

Minhyuk’s chest heaves up and down. Lying down on the wooden floor of the dance room with his eyes closed, he hums. “I’m still catching up with my breath. I’ll leave in a while.”

With his sweat-stained shirt off and thrown to the side, Shownu picks up his water bottle and sets it down beside Minhyuk’s head. “At least drink some water. I haven’t seen you drink any since we started practicing.”

Minhyuk watches as the water swishes around the bottle and as Shownu takes his place in the middle of the dance room, in front of the mirrors. Minhyuk notices that Shownu has his earphones fished out from his pocket and plugged in on each ear, like he hasn't just finished practicing for five hours.

Minhyuk can only let out a weary laugh as he stood up. “You’re still not done dancing? Seriously?”

Which is nothing new to Minhyuk, really. He knows that Shownu stays behind a lot of times after practice to dance more, mostly to an RnB song, but it was 3 in the morning. He was tired. They all were, and what Minhyuk wants is rest. For all them. Shownu included.

Shownu doesn’t bother looking back, and it seems to Minhyuk like he already has his iPod blasting music on his iPod as he scrolls through his playlist. Minhyuk snorts and rolls his eyes.

It amazes him how hardworking Shownu is. He observes Shownu quietly – meticulously – and scans him as he stands in the middle of the room. Shownu is just as tired as he was, if not more, but he still finds it in him to care for his other members.

 _We’re teammates. I should care for you._ Which is a huge lie, Minhyuk wanted to say when he brought it up to Shownu that one time, because when he choked on ramen the other day, Kihyun only laughed at him and even pulled his glass of water away. By the time he had recovered, face red and all, Kihyun was still wiping tears off of his cheeks.

Minhyuk loved all of his members. He’s thankful that they’re close with each other, unlike some groups that he’s witnessed backstage that treat this whole each other strictly like colleagues. While Hyungwon might laugh at his embarrassing pictures online or while Kihyun might leave him to die while choking on noodles, he knew that if he got into trouble, they would all be there for him.

Especially Shownu.

Even if Shownu is so awkward that it actually _hurts_ Minhyuk sometimes, he knew he could depend on Shownu a bit more.

Shownu who laughs at his jokes when they’re deadass unfunny. Shownu, who has never failed to compliment him whenever he did something right. Shownu who lets Minhyuk sleep on his shoulders and lap and drapes a blanket on him when they go from schedule to schedule, while running on two hours of sleep. Shownu who took the blame when Minhyuk snuck out of the dorms just because he wanted to.

Shownu didn’t have to take the blame, but he did, because he admitted later that he knew it was because Minhyuk felt locked up inside the dorm.

Shownu who wouldn’t laugh at him if he choked.

Shownu who cares, not just because he has to. He wants to, and that’s the reason why Minhyuk, maybe, slightly, just a little, fell in love with him. Because there’s no reason for Shownu to actually like him, but he does anyway.

Minhyuk’s eyes cast down to the water bottle in front of him and then to Shownu, who was still busy going through his music playlist. He would probably never admit it, but he felt like he had to say it, even if Shownu wasn’t listening.

“Shownu,” he calls in a normal volume, and confirms that music is already playing on the fullest volume, like how Shownu always listens to music. “Shownu-yah.”

Minhyuk could feel his heart racing for some reason, even if he knew that no one was listening to him. He licks his lips and takes a deep breath.

“I think… I love you. We’ve known each other for quite a while, and I honestly don’t know why you care for me, but thank you. Thank you for being there for me. It means a lot. I love you.”

Nothing. Shownu doesn’t move an inch, and Minhyuk laughs at himself – at how stupid he might seem for saying and doing what he did. Readying himself to go home, he pushes himself up from the floor and straightens out his clothes.

He uncaps the bottle given to him earlier and takes a sip as he steps forward to where Shownu stands. Only when he gets close does he realize that Shownu has been looking at him through the reflection of the mirror the whole time as he held on his iPod in one hand, and the end of the earphones on the other.

Then Minhyuk thinks _shit,_ why the FUCK ARE SHOWNU’S EARPHONES UNPLUGGED AND WHY IS SHOWNU LOOKING AT HIM LIKE **HE KILLED _SOMEONE_?**

Minhyuk drops the bottle on the floor and gulps thickly. “Did you hear–” He couldn't continue his question because the look on Shownu’s face says it all. “Right. Alright. Um. You mean you were just standing there with your iPod unplugged in the whole time?”

Shownu blinks.

Minhyuk squirms under his stare. “You, uh, have to stick that in the jack for it to work.” More staring. “Just… For your information.”

Shownu opens his mouth to say something, then closes it again when Minhyuk’s eyes widen.

“Did you – Did I hear that right?” He asks. Minhyuk only winces.

“What, the sound of embarrassing confession? Yeah. Guess you heard right.”

“Did you just say you love me?” Shownu unfreezes, stuffs his iPod in his pocket, and pulls the pods out of his ears.

Minhyuk blink and stutters. “It depends?”

“On what?”

“How you react.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah.” The silence is painful and Minhyuk wants to cry. “I’m going to go home now. See you later.”

Before he’s out of the door, Shownu calls him. “How is it gonna be if I said I feel the same?”

 

 

❅ ❄ ❆

 

 

Somewhere in their dorm, Kihyun must be laughing right now.

At least Minhyuk was right. Shownu said that he loved Minhyuk, and he didn’t have the heart to laugh at him when he choked at that.


End file.
